Nunca te olvidare
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: Cinco años botados a la basura, al final dos corazones enamorados y uno destrozado, junto con una sorpresa de por medio Por amor seria capaz de cualquier cosa y porque ella lo amaba, lo dejaba libre
1. PROLOGO

**Titulo: **Nunca te olvidare

**Rating: **T

**Generos: **Drama / Romance

**Pareja a tratar: **Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, todos con gracias a la gran mente de Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

**~~Gracias a mi Beta Monica, esta historia esta aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo]~~**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Si decía que los odiaba, me engañaba a mi misma, no podía odiarlos apesar de lo que me habían hecho. Ya casi cinco años de matrimonio, y ahora los botaba a la basura, pero ya no importaba, el seria feliz con ella y yo...yo podría ser feliz con alguien mas

Mi marido y mi mejor amiga eran amantes, y ahora después de seis meses llenos de mentiras y farsas, decidía dejarlos, porque si el no era feliz conmigo, yo no era quien para impedirselo  
Ahora mejor que antes comprendía aquellas miradas, aquellas despedidas, aquellas sonrisas, aquellos abrazos...todos y cada uno de ellos, llenos de amor, pasión, deseo, entre mensajes ocultos que solo ellos entendían. Aquellas dulces palabras que él me susurraba al oído, ahora eran para ella

Probablemente debería odiarlos, pero ahora comprendía que ellos se amaban, y aquel amor que ambos sentian mutuamente era puro e intacto  
Comprendí que si él estaba conmigo era por lastima, ya no por amor, y que lo mejor era seguir mi camino, aunque no fuera con el

Si otra mujer fuera la amante lucharía contra viento y marea...con uñas y dientes...Pero era mi amiga, la mejor en toda mi vida, y sabia que para ella también había sido dura la desicion de engañarme, despues de nuestra larga amistad  
Hoy dejaría de ser la esposa de Edward, para dejarlo libre y que pudiera estar con Tanya  
Pero yo Isabella Swan no sufriria más por el ni por nadie, mi partida me haría mas fuerte, y nada ni nadie me volveria a lastimar...

* * *

¡Hola,Hola!  
Bueno mis amores, estoy con una nueva historia, sí lo se...a mi tambien me dio tristesa escribirlo al igual que leerlo, pero la historia se me ocurrio así de la nada, y creí que no era justo dejarla en una carpeta olvidada y borrarla, así que heme aqui :)  
Entonces...¿Merezco Review's?

_Rose Whitlock Cullen..._


	2. Chapter 1

**~~Gracias a mi Beta Monica, esta historia esta aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo]~~**

* * *

**•NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**  
**5 años atrás…**

**10 de Julio del 2000**

******•**Bella POV.

-_Señor Cullen, ¿Acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Isabella Swan, para amarla, respetarla, y cuidarla por el resto de sus días?_  
-_Sí, acepto_  
-Señorita Swan, ¿Acepta usted como esposo al señor Edward Cullen, para amarlo, respetarlo, y cuidarlo por el resto de sus días?  
-Sí, acepto  
-_Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer_-anuncio-_puede besar a la novia_-concluyo  
Se acercó a mí con mucha delicadeza, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos, e instintivamente enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atándolo más a mi y profundizando el beso  
De no ser por los aplausos y gritos de alegría por parte de nuestros invitados, seguiría atada a Edward, en nuestra propia burbuja personal, tal y como siempre seria ahora  
-_Te amo Bella_-me susurro haciéndome estremecer  
-_Y yo a ti Edward_-le respondí  
Aun con nuestras frentes unidas, sonreí buscando sus labios, y el me siguió dándome un casto beso, sonreímos y nos separamos volteando a ver a todos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

La fiesta de recepción estuvo tranquila, incluso a sabiendas de que Alice la había organizado. Cada tanto le daba a Edward pastel en la boca, y el hacia exactamente lo mismo conmigo  
-_Bella, Edward, permítanme saludarlos y felicitarlos por su actual compromiso_-nos hablo Tanya  
-_Muchas gracias_-le respondí dándole un cálido abrazo  
-_No me agradezcas, se lo merecen, y tengo que decirles que hacen una excelente pareja_-me dijo sonriendo  
-_Y no se diga nada de ti eh_-bromeo Edward mirando curiosamente al hombre que acompañaba a mi amiga  
-_Oh, lo siento que maleducada soy, él es James, mi actual pareja_-presento-_emm, James, ellos son Bella y Edward_  
-_Un gusto_-saludo cortésmente  
-_El gusto es de nosotros_-le respondió Edward tendiéndole la mano  
James le respondió al saludo y comenzaron a charlar,  
-_Bella, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, ya te casaste y crearas a tu familia...-_me dijo Tanya entusiasmada  
_-¡Hey Bella!-_me llamaron  
-_Seth..._  
-_Bella, felicidades por tu boda, sé que Edward será un buen esposo, lo conozco y sé que te ama_-me dijo sonriendo  
Seth, es un viejo amigo de Edward, ambos trabajan en el hospital, aunque tiene un cargo distinto, ya que él es nutriólogo  
-_Gracias Seth_-le respondí  
Extendió sus brazos y lo hice lo mismo, abrazándolo con mucho cariño  
-_Así te quiero recordar hermosa, feliz y con una larga y prospera vida_  
-_Sabes que seguirás siendo mi amigo, y nada lo va a cambiar_-le respondí regalándole una sonrisa  
-_Y me hubiera gustado ser algo mas que tu amigo, pero no me lo permitiste, él tenía tu corazón_  
-_Seth, tu sabes que lo amo y siempre será el, lamento haber dado otra impresión_  
-_Lo se, y ahora quiero ser otro, necesito conseguirme una cita y sé que pronto tu me felicitaras_  
-_Eso espero_-le dije sonriendo y el me abrazo  
_-¿Abrazando a mi esposa ehh?-_pregunto Edward aclarándose la garganta  
-_Claro, también te abrazare a ti_-escuche decirle Seth  
-_Bella, ahora ya somos cuñadas, así que ese estilo y gustos tuyos no serán los mismos, tenemos que cambiar tu armario y comprar..._  
-_Alice, Alice, Alice, detente, no gastare dinero en cosas como esas que planeabas decir, me gusta mi estilo aparte...¿Que hay de malo con el?_  
-_Ok, pero ocupare las excusas de tu cumpleaños, aniversario, Navidad, etc. Para hacer mi trabajo_  
-_Ok_-le respondí resignada, no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión  
-_Bella, muchas felicidades_  
-_Gracias Jasper_  
Me sonrió y Alice lo jalo llevándoselo a otro lado  
-_Bella hermanita, cuídate mucho, te extrañare aunque sé que tu no a mi, estarás con Edward teniendo sexo salvaje sin control y...auch Rose, ¿Porque me golpeaste?-_le pregunto a su esposa sobándose la cabeza  
-_Porque ya hiciste sonrojar a Bella, si tiene o no sexo con Edward será su problema_-le grito lo cual provoco un color mas que escarlata en mis mejillas  
-_Lo siento Bella, pero si necesitas alguna charla, algún consejo tienes mi numero_  
Rosalie le volvió a pegar y Emmett le hizo un puchero  
-_Perdona a Emmett y sus estupideces, felicidades y suerte en todo_-me dijo guiñándome un ojo-_vamos Emm, hay que felicitar a Edward_  
Ambos voltearon y de pronto Emmett volteo e hizo señas de un teléfono con su mano, pero Rose se dio cuenta y lo golpeo otra vez, causando que Emmett se sobara nuevamente  
Las felicitaciones siguieron el resto de la noche, hasta que llego el momento de partir a nuestra Luna de miel, la cual estaba esperando con ansias, aunque una parte de mi se sentía nerviosa e insegura, mientras la otra que iba ganando quería llegar ya  
_-¿Lista?-_me pregunto Edward dentro del auto  
-_Lista_-le respondí y me sonrió  
Encendió el motor y arranco, yendo a la segunda etapa de los recién casados

* * *

**¡Hola,Hola! ¿Merezco Review's?**

Bueno mis amores, un nuevo capitulo, perdonen la demora pero la escuela me tiene muerta, perdonen espero tener el siguiente capitulo la proxima semana :)  
Gracias a **_Abigail Robsten Cullen_**, **_lisseth13_**, **_isa28_**, e _**isafortu**_ _por sus Review's, y a todas aquellas que me agregaron a favoritos, y se suscribieron a mi historia :) Gracias, ustedes son mi conbustible_

_Rose Whitlock Cullen..._


	3. Chapter 2

**~~Gracias a mi querida Beta Monica, esta historia esta aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo]~~**

* * *

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

**24 de Diciembre del 2000**

**•Bella POV.**

Noche buena, la primera siendo esposa de Edward. Lo cual era mas que maravilloso, ya que ahora festejaríamos como marido y mujer, ya no como unos simples amigos. Habíamos invitado a todos nuestros amigos, que por cierto ya no tardaban en llegar

-_Bella, ya esta lista la cena_-me aviso Edward desde el piso de abajo.

-_Enseguida voy a revisarlo_-le dije de vuelta.

Tome los aretes azules que tenía en la mesita y me los coloque mientras bajaba las escaleras, una vez abajo vi a Edward colocar todo en el lavaplatos

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunte

-No, descuida ya tengo todo-me respondió.

Camine hasta donde estaba y lo abrace por detrás, recostando mi cabeza en su espalda. De pronto sus manos estaban sobre las mías y me giro para que estuviéramos frente a frente

-Te amo Bella, eres mi todo-me dijo antes de que sus labios se apoderaran de los míos

-Y yo te amo a ti Edward-le respondí jadeando.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y se unieron nuevamente, en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, pero sus manos tomaron un rumbo diferente, una se ubico detrás de mi cabeza y la otra bajo a mi cadera apegándome mas a Edward, yo solo atine a enrollar mis brazos en detrás de su cuello. Mis pulmones me ardían por la falta de aire, pero no me importaba, estaba junto a Edward, en sus brazos, que me hacían sentir amada, deseada, protegida...

-Mi Bella-susurro con voz ronca bajando hasta mi cuello y a su paso dejando suaves besos

Cerré mis ojos concentrándome y dejándome llevar por el momento, y comencé a bajar mis manos hasta su espalda y empuñando su camisa

-Edward...-gemí al sentir su boca arriba del escote de mi vestido

Abrí mis ojos buscando sus labios, él era demasiado perfecto, y a veces me preguntaba porque me había elegido a mi antes que a otra mujer  
Me tomo entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre el mesón y me volvió a besar ahora mas desesperadamente que antes, cuando el aire nos hizo falta volvió a recorrer mi cuello besando y succionando algunas zonas

De pronto el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo algo que hubiera terminado en otro lado de la casa

-Ya llegaron-le dije acomodándome

-En la noche terminaremos esto-me dijo bajándome del mesón y arreglándose-te amo-me dijo antes de apoderarse nuevamente de mis labios

Tocaron nuevamente el timbre y Edward se alejó de mi con pocas ganas

-Yo abro-me dijo regalándome una de sus perfectas sonrisas torcidas robándome un suspiro.

Me gire sobre mis talones y camine hasta el baño para terminar de arreglarme

-¿En donde esta Bella?-escuche preguntar a Alice

-Se esta terminando de arreglar-le respondió Edward

-Ok-escuche nuevamente a Alice-la esperare en la sala, con permiso cuñadito

Escuche risitas provenientes de la sala, incluyendo un par de pasos

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podemos?-escuche esta vez a Jasper

-Claro, vamos...

Suspire antes de salir, mirando mi aspecto en el espejo, realmente no me veía mal, solo que la falta de sueño se están haciendo notar en un par de bolsitas algo púrpuras debajo de mis ojos. Sonreí ante mis locos pensamientos y salí, en mi encuentro con mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, mi hermana

-Bella-grito cuando me vio corriendo con sus pequeños bracitos estirados

-Alice-le respondí y le correspondí el abrazo

-Bella, tardas mucho, no se porque te tardas tanto si siempre te vez igual-me dijo riéndose

-Gracias, es lo que siempre me gusta escuchar-le respondí sarcásticamente

-Ya lo se, por eso te lo digo-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Bueno chicas, ¿Que quieren hacer mientras llegan Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya y James?-pregunto Edward a nuestras espaldas

-Vamos a jugar-grito emocionada Alice

-Alice, lamento desilusionarte pero. No vamos a jugar, o al menos yo no

-Vamos, no sé que piensas que vamos a jugar, pero quiero jugar botella

-Buena idea Alice-le respondió Jasper

Últimamente Jasper había cambiado mucho, ahora trataba a Alice mejor que antes, lo que me daba ternura, ya que a Alice siempre había estado enamorada de el

-Bueno, Edward, Bella ¿Se unen?-pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero

-Si, claro que entro-le dijo Edward

-Ok...entro también-le respondí  
Un rato después estábamos sentados en la sala girando la botella, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, y en otros casos haciendo y cumpliendo retos

-Me toco Edward-chillo Alice emocionada-¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad...

-Ok-suspiro y Cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió sonrió malvadamente-¿Cuando te casaste con Bella aun eras virgen?

Jasper y Alice terminaron explotando a carcajadas, y yo solo estaba roja como un tomate al igual que Edward

-Yo...-comenzó pero fue interrumpido por el timbre

-Noo! Respóndeme antes de que vallas a abrir Edward-le grito Alice

-Alice-le respondiera Edward pero ella le hizo cara, antes de dar su respuesta suspiro y se cubrió la cara con una mano-esto es vergonzoso...No

-¿No? Edward...¿Quien te quito o a quien le quitaste la virginidad?-pregunto Alice

-Lo siento Alice, es solo una pregunta por turno-le respondió él antes de salir corriendo a abrir la puerta

Alice me miro incrédula, si supiera que yo era quien había estado con Edward me gritaría a mas no poder

-Adelante, todos están en la sala-hablo Edward

Se escucharon pasos y de pronto aparecieron nuestros amigos, Rose y su esposo, junto con Tanya y James

-Buenas noches-saludaron

-Buenas noches-todos respondimos

Mas tarde, Edward y yo estábamos preparando la cena y llevamos la comida a los demás, ya casi eran las doce cuando Emmett comenzó a gritar

-Feliz Navidad familia

-Feliz Navidad-respondimos alzando nuestras copas y chocándolas unas con otras, brindando por una Navidad más juntos. Cuando terminamos de hacer el brindis todos nos abrazamos, y cuando fue el turno de Edward me abrazara.

-Feliz Navidad mi amor-me susurro robándome un beso

-Feliz Navidad mi amor-le respondí

Sellando con un beso nuestra primera Navidad juntos

* * *

**_¿Merezco Review's?_**

¡Hola! Bueno, les debo una disculpa al tardar en actualizar, pero veran, el sabado estaba arregalndo un par de detallitos sobre la historia antes de mandarsela a Monica, pero tristemente un familiar fallecio y me sentia fatal e indispuesta, espero me sepan comprender ya que todos alguna vez pasamos por esto...pero ya, para no hacerlo más largo y aburrirlas con mis platicas, aqui esta la actualizacion ;)

_Gracias a __**isafortu**__, __**montego 24**__, __**isa28**__, __**Abigail Robsten**__, __**Cullen Robmy **__&&' a __**janalez **__por sus Review's, y a todas aquellas que leen pero no me dejan su Review, a las que me agregaron a favoritos, y se suscribieron a mi historia :) Gracias, ustedes son mi conbustible_

**_Rose Whitlock Cullen..._**


	4. Chapter 3

**~~Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Monica, esta historia esta aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo]~~**

* * *

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

**31 de Diciembre del 2000**

**•Bella POV.**

Hoy era la cena de año nuevo, por lo que nos iríamos a cenar a la casa de mis suegros, nada fuera de lo común, y allí nos veríamos con nuestros amigos y sus padres, una velada llena de familiares y a grandes cantidades.

-_Bella amor, ¿Ya estas lista?-_me pregunto Edward

_-Sí, ya voy dame cinco minutos...-_le respondí sentándome a la orilla de la cama y colocándome los zapatos.

Escuche pasos apresurados, y de pronto allí estaba, parado al marco de la puerta con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-_Déjame ayudarte_-me dijo caminando hacia mí y tomando mi otro zapato

Tomo mi tobillo con mucha delicadeza y me coloco el zapato, pero seguida de eso su mano subió hasta donde el vestido le permitía, alzo su rostro y en el pude ver el deseo, lo que siempre veía todas las noches. Me mordí el labio, inocentemente ocultando una sonrisa

-_Bella, sabes que me vuelves loco cuando haces eso_-me dijo a la vez que se ponía de pie

-_Lo siento...-_le respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sonrojándome.

-_Bella...-_gruño entre dientes, alce mi rostro y de pronto ya lo tenía a escasos centímetros-no hagas eso, o jamás llegaremos a la cena

-_Edward...-_gemí provocándolo, apuñé su camisa y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro

-_Eres mi perdición Bella_-me dijo acomodando su cabeza entre mis cabellos-_Te amo, y jamás me cansare de decírtelo y sentirlo._

-_Y yo también te amo Edward_-le respondí abrazándolo

Me sentía tan bien...que a veces pensaba que todo esto era un sueño, y que en algún momento acabaría, pero yo solo esperaba que esto durara más y fuera más fuerte, lo amaba, y quería lo mejor para los dos

-_Te amo_-me dijo abrazándome y volteándome a ver-_eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar_

Sonreí y busque sus labios, el me siguió y se apodero de mis labios. Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor, que me sentía tocar el cielo, creando nuestra propia burbuja, en la que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir y solo éramos él y yo, lo demás ya no importaba.

-_Nunca te dejare, ¿Sabes por qué?-_ me pregunto cuándo se separo de mi

-_No, ¿Porque?-_le pregunte recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-_Porque eres la luz y razón de mí existir, por ti aria todo, lucharía contra cualquier obstáculo y moriría si fuera el caso, te amo mi Bella_

Sin pensarlo mis lágrimas salieron, lo amaba y sabía que esto era demasiado perfecto para ser real

-_No llores mi amor, ¿Que hice?-_me pregunto pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla, secando mis lagrimas

-_Nada, es solo que...no soporto la idea de que en algún momento te pueda perder...-_le conteste abrazándolo

-_Tranquila mi amor, que yo no tengo motivos ni fuerza para separarme de ti, tu eres mi vida, lo fuiste desde el momento en el que me tiraste tu helado encima_-me dijo regresándome el abrazo y riéndose.

**Flash Black**

Iba caminando por el parque acababa de comprarme un helado de fresas, mi favorito, me lo iba comiendo cuando sin querer me tropecé con una piedra, ya está acostumbrada a carme con cualquier cosa por lo torpe que suelo ser, y justamente en ese momento iba pasando Edward tan impecable y guapo, y sin querer le eche el helado encima, me sentía demasiado apenada que me puse muy roja de pies a cabeza a más no poder, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo

_-¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? Porque de algún modo tienes que recompensar esto_-dijo señalándose la playera llena de helado

**Fin del Flash Black.**

-_Eres un tonto_-le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-_Bella, estás jugando con fuego...-_me dijo poniéndose delante de mí y mirándome intensamente-te juro que no me podré contener más.

-_Te amo_-le dije y lo bese.

Instantáneamente el me correspondió el beso y aquello que empezó con un beso, termino en otra cosa...

-_Bella, ya no fuimos a la cena_-me dijo abrazándome y colocando su cabeza entre mi cuello

-_No importa, estamos los dos, festejando el final y el inicio de un año, juntos_

-_Lo sé, por eso te amo_-me dijo dejando suaves y húmedos besos por mi cuello-pero mañana tu responderás las llamadas

Sonreí ante lo que dijo, porque nunca me cansaría de él, y del amor que ambos sentíamos...

* * *

_**¿Merezco Review's?**_

¡Hola Hola! Corazones, se preguntaran ¿Porque te cambiaste el nombre? Bueno veran, este nuevo nombre se me hizo más atractivo que el anterior ;) ¿Que opinan ustedes?  
En fin...bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que les gusten, y ahora preparense para lo mejor! Porque a partir de hoy comenzare a desarrollar todo con ayuda de mi Beta, así que vallan ahorrando dinero para comprar Kleenex, [OK'no] Pero sí...ya viene lo triste y tragico así que esten ansiosas, tratare de moverme y pensar rapido para subirlo, pero para ello mi hermosa Beta y yo necesitamos combustible...Y ustedes saben que es nuestro combustible ;)

_Gracias a __**isafortu, Robmy, Rateaga, Tellus **__&&' a __**janalez**__ por sus Review's, y a todas aquellas que leen pero no me dejan su Review, a las que me agregaron a favoritos, y se suscribieron a mi historia :) Gracias, ustedes son mi conbustible_

**_Anita Stew Patt .._**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Monica, esta historia y capitulo estan aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo y disfruten]~~**

* * *

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

**Una Llamada Cambia Las Cosas..**

**● Bella POV.**

Bella...Bella...-escuche a Edward llamarme

Me removí volteando a verlo, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, despertando todos mis sentidos

-Amor, Tanya acaba de llamar, y pregunto por ti, le dije que estabas dormida y me dijo que en quince minutos llamaba nuevamente, dijo que era urgente

-Gracias-le respondí, me talle los ojos alejando el sueño que traía encima, y de pronto enfrente de mi estaba Edward, quien se apodero de mis labios. Abrí mi boca permitiéndole el acceso al interior, delinee su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua y el mordió mi labio, sonriendo

-Auchh-le dije

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo evitarlo-me respondió haciendo un tierno puchero

-Te amo-le dije abrazándolo

-Y yo a ti mi amor-me respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo

Voltee a verlo y lo bese, aunque esta vez me desquite y lo mordí

-Auch

-Ahora estamos a mano-le respondí

-No, no es justo

Se puso frente de mí y me acorralo, evitando encimarse en mí, me sonrió y se acercó a mi oído

-Ahora estaremos a mano-me susurro

En un rápido movimiento se sentó alado de mí y comenzó a atacarme haciéndome cosquillas, yo intentaba moverme a otro lado para que parara, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, ya que él siguió haciéndome cosquillas, y el aire ya me hacía falta

-Es...pera-grite pero no me hizo caso-Para...ya...no...pu...edo...res...pirar-y al fin conseguí que dejara de hacerme cosquillas

-Gracias por intentar matarme-le dije, haciéndome la enojada

-Amor, perdóname no fue mi intención

Lo mire y lo abrace, nunca me cansaría de él y sus patéticas bromas que suele hacer

-Sabes que no puedo estar enojada contigo-le respondí

El teléfono sonó, y recordé que Tanya había hablado hace un rato, y que por eso Edward me había despertado

-Yo contesto, debe ser Tanya-le dije

Me incorpore y tome el teléfono entre mis manos, presione la tecla para contestar, esperando escuchar la voz de Tanya, pero no fue así

-Hola, buenos días, ¿Casa de los señores Cullen?-pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado

-Buenos días, si ¿Con quien desea hablar?

-Con la señora Cullen, hablo de la compañía del grupo turístico Black, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Habla con la señora Cullen-le respondí y vi a Edward sonreír, ya que no me gustaba que me llamaran así

-Ah' señora Cullen, como ya le mencione tenemos planes y la compañía está interesada en su proyecto, y nos gustaría que nos visitara y nos explicara mejor el proyecto que tiene con nosotros, y de ser posible mañana por la tarde

Sonreí y mi cerebro internamente salto de emoción, había estado esperando tanto para que la empresa Black se interesara en algunos de mis proyectos, y ahora era mi oportunidad

-Claro, yo mañana por la tarde estaré por ahí señor...

-Jacob Black-me respondió-y gracias por atender la llamada, mañana la estaremos esperando para escuchar sus propuestas

-No al contrario, gracias por tomar en cuenta mi proyecto-le respondí

-Bueno señora Cullen, mañana la veremos por aquí, no nos falle

Colgué dando por finalizada la llamada, le tendí el teléfono a Edward, lo mire fijamente, y el espero alguna expresión por parte de mi, y de pronto salte y me tire sobre el

-Edward, el grupo turístico Black está interesado en mi proyecto, y me quieren ver mañana por la tarde, ¿No es eso fantástico?-pregunte entusiasmada

-Claro que si amor-me respondió abrazándome-felicidades señora Cullen

Sonreí y lo bese, y el me devolvió el beso, me empujo hacia la cama y el quedo sobre mi

-Te necesito Bella, porque tenemos que festejar esto de alguna manera-me dijo riéndose por lo bajo

-Tienes razón, en la barra hay champagne-le respondí burlonamente

-No me refiero a ese tipo de festejos Bella-me respondió serio-Bella por favor mi amigo esta gritándome y tengo que hacerle caso

Sonreí ante tal declaración, lo ataje a mí y lo mire, dejando nuestros labios a escasos centímetros

-Mañana tengo que estar en las oficinas para presentar mi proyecto-le informe

-No hay problema-me respondió con voz ronca y se acercó a mí fundiéndonos en un beso desesperado

De pronto en un rápido movimiento se alejó de mí y me miro incrédulo

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto confundido

-Decir de que

-Mañana te vas Bella

-Si..-le respondí

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Edward, quieren mi trabajo y tampoco quiero fallarles, eh estado esperando esta oportunidad y lo sabes

-Déjalo ya-me respondió mirando a otro lado-iré...a tomar una ducha-me dijo a la vez que se incorporaba e iba al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Aquello me quebró en mil pedazos. Edward me odiaba, y todo porque mañana me iría, pero ¿Que más podría hacer yo? Había esperado tanto por esto y estaría muy tonta como para que dejara ir esta increíble oportunidad

Me recosté y sentí como todo se me caía, estaba haciendo las cosas mal y de alguna forma tendría hacerlo bien, peri no sabía exactamente como

Una lagrima callo de la comisura de mi ojo y recorrió mi cara, y algunas mas la acompañaron...

-Bella, ¿Estas llorando? Amor, perdóname, lamento haberte herido-me dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda

Voltee y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ahora no podría decirle que no, me estaba viendo

-Bella-me dijo a la vez que pasaba sus pulgares por mi cara, limpiándola de toda lágrima-perdóname, no quise herirte, esa no fue mi intención, te amo

Me dijo y después se apodero de mis labios, yo enrede mis dedos entre su cabello y él se apego mas a mí, por alguna razón incomprensible la garganta ni los pulmones me ardían a falta de aire, algo estaba mal

Un portazo hizo que aquello tuviera sentido, y me di cuenta de dos cosas, uno: había estado dormida y dos: Edward se había marchado..

* * *

**_¿Merezco_**** Review's?**

¡Hola Hola! Bueno, antes de empezar quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa, hace poco más de 1 meses actualice y prometi avanzarle para empezar ya con el desarrollo de la misma, pero bueno, tube complicaciones y que para no aburrirlas solo les digo que fue entre mis padres, y ahora ya ando por aquí, en la semana tratare de mandarle el siguiente capitulo a mi beta para que lo revise :)

Y bueno ya, agradesco a las que aunque me odien sesguiran leyendo y a las demas tambien, Espero que se sumen esta vez más Review's ya saben que son mi combustible. Gracias a todas las que me dejaron en favoritos y se suscribieron

_Agradesco incondicionalmente a __**Robmy**__, __**isafortu**__, __**Ale74**__, __**Abigail Robsten Cullen**__, __**LoreMolina**__, __**Tellus**__, __**janalez **__& a __**Rateaga **__por sus Review's no saben lo feliz que me hacen, cada palabra fue lo que me ayudo a recomponerme de todo esto, ¡Gracias!_

Sin quitarles más el tiempo, me queda decirles que sigan leyendo y dejando su Review. Sigan suscribiendose y dejandome en favoritos! Gracias a todas por todo, y os seguimos leyendo! A más tardar el domingo tengo el siguiente, si no es que antes

- Besos y habrazos por montones!

_**Anita Stew Patt..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~~Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Monica, esta historia y capitulo estan aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo y disfruten]~~**

* * *

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

**Orgullo y nuevas oportunidades..**

**● Bella POV.**

Habían pasado exactamente cinco horas desde que Edward se había marchado, y sin duda tenía que hacer algo para recuperarlo, no podía irme a Denver a sabiendas de que él estaba enojado.

Mire el reloj por enésima vez, marcaban las 3:50 así que me dispuse a hacer algo, tenía que estar bien cuando el llegara. Tome un conjunto de ropa cómoda y me metí al baño, tome una ducha rápida, ya que en cualquier momento podría llegar

Una vez salí de baño tome la ropa del cesto y baje corriendo para meter todo a la lavadora, en lo que se lavaba volví a subir y también quite y cambiar los edredones, sabanas, y fundas para volver a bajar y colocar todo en otro cesto.

Limpie la recamara y coloque las frazadas limpias, cuando acabe corrí escaleras abajo para sacar la ropa y meter mas. Termine y entre a la cocina, tenía que hacer una buena comida así que comencé a hacer Spaghetti a la boloñesa.

Aparte decidí hacer milanesas, pero por el momento el simple hecho de empanizarlas era perfecto, y así lo hice. En cuanto acabe ya eran las 8:59 así que subí a la habitación y me coloque ropa un tanto elegante, era una cena familiar pero especial

Cuando estuve lista baje y coloque la mesa, satisfecha de mi trabajo fui a la sala para esperarlo, encendí el televisor y estaban pasando un programa de bromas, y para cuando termino dieron las 10 y Edward aun no llegaba..

Tick.. Tack. .Tick. .Tack Tocaban una y otra vez las manecillas del reloj, los párpados me pesaban pero Edward no llegaba, esto comenzaba a preocuparme, puesto que ya eran las 12 de la madrugada y no sabia absolutamente nada de el...

Abrí mis ojos y enfrente de mi estaba Edward, me traía en brazos y a su vez subía las escaleras. Irónicamente sonreí, él estaba bien, o eso suponía

-Edward..-le llame-¿Que paso?

-Nada, solo te quedaste dormida en la sala-me respondió cortantemente

Abrió la puerta de la recamara y me dejó sobre la cama recostada, mientras el caminaba hasta el closet me incorpore

-No llegaste..-comencé-¿Se supone que en donde estabas?

-Se me hizo tarde, estaba un poco ocupado, nada mas

-¿Tan ocupado estabas como para no llamar?-pregunte en tono molesto-estaba preocupada por ti, no sabia si alguien te había hecho daño o algo

-Pues ya vez que no, estoy en casa sano y salvo-me respondió simplemente

-¿Quieres cenar?-pregunte recordando lo que había hecho para los dos

-No, ya cene-me respondió y avanzo al baño-tomare una ducha

Sus palabras eran peor que mil cuchillas en todo mi cuerpo, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero no sabia con exactitud que era ese algo

Me Levante y fui al closet para quitarme mi ropa y ponerme mi pijama, y sin querer esperar entre al baño de servicio y me lavé los dientes, después me apresure a ir a la recamara y sin esperar algo más, me acosté esperando conciliar rápidamente el sueño..

Los rayos del sol que lograban colarse por la ventana anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo día, y una gran oportunidad, a la cual no me podía negar

Me removí en la cama y me talle los ojos, despegando todo rastro de sueño que tenía, me senté y alado de mí estaba un muy dormido Edward. Suspire pesadamente, y me incorpore, tome un conjunto de ropa y me metí a bañar, tenía que destensar mis músculos ya que tendría que ir a Denver y presentar mi proyecto

Cuando salí del baño Edward ya no estaba, la cama estaba hecha, así que salí y baje las escaleras fui a la cocina y allí estaba todo como lo había dejado anoche, los platos, las copas y el champagne. Nadie había movido nada, recogí todo y lo deje en el lavatrastos, calenté la comida que se había quedado y después me serví

Minutos después escuche pasos provenientes del segundo piso dirigiéndose a la cocina. Edward aun estaba en casa..

-Buenos días-saludo secamente

-Buenos días, ¿Vas a desayunar?

-Esto. Si-me dijo y se sentó en la mesa

Me incorpore y fui a servirle, antes de regresar suspire, tenía que hacer algo para que al menos arreglara las cosas con el antes de irme. Tenía pensado que decirle pero no que me respondería, lo cual me mantenía inquieta, pero si quería saber que sucedería tenía que arriesgar. Tome el plato y fui al comedor, le deje el plato frente a el

-Gracias-me dijo

-De nada-le respondí

Justamente cuando me estaba retirando tomo mi mano y me atajo a él, volteo a mirarme y me regalo una de sus perfectas sonrisas. Beso mano

-Bella mi amor, perdóname, ayer. No actué de la mejor manera-me abrazo y continuo-discúlpame por haber actuado como actúe la otra vez. Creo que nunca te di la oportunidad de explicarme. Sigo pensando en las cosas que debería haber dicho y hecho… y me está matando, solo quiero preguntarte algo..-suspiro y me miro a los ojos-¿Podrías perdonarme? Te amo Bella, incluso más que a mi propia vida...

Le calle poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, me miro esperando una respuesta, pero aquel nudo que tenía en a garganta me impedía pronunciar algo, moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda despejando el nudo

-Ok yo...-comenzó nuevamente-quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, y te deseo suerte en tu viaje. Por cierto, gracias por ser sincera conmigo...

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunte sin entender lo que me decía

-Te estoy deseando suerte y despidiéndome de ti, te dejo todo, empacare esta tarde...

-¿Te...vas?-le pregunte-Y me pregunto yo porque tantas palabras para finalmente tomar la decisión de irte sin siquiera escucharme-le grite antes de quebrarme

-Bella, no llores, tu fuiste la que negó perdonarme..

-Estas confundido, tu has malinterpretado mis acciones

-¿Entonces me perdonas?-me pregunto abrazándome

-Edward, es mi turno de hablar-le dije alejándolo de mi-sabes que siempre eh querido que la compañía escogiera mi trabajo, y cuando lo hacen me das la espalda, por si fuera poco te enojas sin razones y te vas, regresas echo una furia y después de que me esforcé porque esto se solucionara no aceptas nada, heriste mis sentimientos Edward. Seria una tonta si te perdono, pero sabes. Tienes suerte de que te ame tanto

-Bella, lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte-me dijo poniéndose de pie-sé que no hay justificación por lo que hice pero...te amo y no quiero que todo esto se bote, mi hermosa Bella..-me dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos y acercándose a mis labios-te amo tanto...

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, me deje llevar y enrollé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, el me atajo mas hacia si. De pronto sentí como las cosas cambiaban de rumbo, no sabia si detenerlo era bueno. Yo también lo necesitaba pero tenía un vuelo pendiente..

-Edward..-le dije alejándome un poco-Tengo un vuelo pendiente y tu tienes que ir a trabajar

-Tienes razón..-me dijo pasando su mano por su cabello-será mejor que nos apuremos o se nos hará tarde..

El resto que quedaba de mañana la ocupe empacando, y arreglando un poco las habitaciones. Cuando estaba por irme no encontraba rastro alguno de Edward. Termine todo lo que estaba haciendo y baje las escaleras, mire una vez mas en busca de Edward y seguía igual. Quizá abría ido ya a trabajar. Salí y pare al taxi mas próximo

-Al aeropuerto, por favor..-le dije al taxista quien asintió y arranco

Mire por ultima vez la casa, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero lo mas importante era que yo misma podía sentir que las cosas no mejorarían, al contrario, empeorarían

* * *

_**¿Merezco Review's?**_

Bueno y como lo prometido es deuda aquí otro capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo que va a no mas de la mitad, pero espero actualizar el lunes o martes, pero eso si, necesito combustible ;)

_Agradesco a mis bonitas lectoras __**isafortu**__, __**LoreMolina**__, __**Abigail Robsten Cullen**__, __**dezkiciada**__, __**Robmy**__ & a __**ZiinthiiaCullen**__ Encerio muchas gracias, ustedes hacen de mi una persona feliz al leerlas :)_

Sin hacerlas perder el tiempo espero sus review's, agradesco a todas aquellas que estan suscritas a la historia y la tienen en favoritos :3 ¡Gracias!

Besos y abrazos!

**Anita Stew Patt..**


	7. Chapter 7

**~~Gracias a mi hermosa Beta Monica, esta historia y capitulo estan aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo y disfruten]~~**

* * *

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARE**

**Nuevas experiencias**

**● Bella POV.**

El viaje había sido demasiado rápido a mi parecer, ahora solo me faltaba buscar un hotel para hospedarme. Hasta que un joven de tés morena me sonrió, alzo sus manos dejándome saber que buscaba a alguien, traía un cartel, que decía " Isabella Cullen"

-Esto es tan vergonzoso, no podía ser peor-me dije a mi misma, me encogí de hombros y camine hasta donde estaba.

-¿Señora Cullen?-pregunto tendiéndome la mano

-Preferiría que me llamaras Bella nada mas-le respondí correspondiendo su saludo

-Esta bien señ...Bella-se corrigió entre risas

Sonreí realmente, algo que no había hecho desde ayer por la mañana, algo que le hacia falta a mi terrible día, algo que me motivaba para seguir aquí y no dar media vuelta y tomar el primer viaje de regreso

-Disculpe mi descortesía, soy Jared, trabajo para el señor Jacob Black, quien me mando por usted-me dijo.

-Muy amable Jared-le dije y paso su mano por su cabello

-Bueno vamos, los señores Black ya han elegido su hotel-me dijo entre risitas-y al parecer ya tiene servicio de chofer-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y alzándome sus pulgares

-Esta bien, vamos-le dije avanzando a la salida, este hombre era realmente divertido

-Permítame señora...disculpe Bella-me dijo a la vez que tomaba mis maletas y seguíamos avanzando a la salida.

-No hay problema, solo deje de llamarme señora

-¿Le gusta más su nombre de soltera que la de casada? Puedo comprenderla, a veces uno se siente presionado por eso pero nunca hace daño un descanso

-No es eso, es solo que Señora Cullen me hace sentir vieja a mis 26 años-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Tiene 26?-asentí- Pues.. ¿A Los cuantos años se Caso?

-A los 20 me comprometí y me case a Los 21, cuando mi esposo y yo pudimos ser independientes, ahora llevamos 5 años de casados

-Valla, ustedes si que se aman demasiado, estar ya 5 años conviviendo con la misma persona. .mi Tía se caso hace poco mas de dos meses, y hasta el momento el divorcio va bien-me dijo riéndose-todas las parejas deberían ser como ustedes, ahora uno se casa y no pasan mas de un mes

-Quizá no se aman demasiado-le respondí mirando el suelo-a veces también hay que tomarse respiros

-Si, pero llevaban un mes juntos y se separaron-me dijo abriendo la cajuela del auto.

-Quizá fue porque no compartían los mismos gustos o eran opuestos

-No, nada de eso, su esposo la engaño, algo que ni por asomo se esperaba-me respondió esta vez abriéndome la puerta del vehículo

-Oh, lo siento, debe ser terrible-le respondí antes de que cerrara la puerta, y rodeaba el auto para entrar del lado del conductor

-Si, pero peor aun es cuando hay un bebe de por medio-me dijo suspirando-mi tía cometió errores pero este fue.. peor por no decir otra cosa

Supe de inmediato a donde se dirigía aquello, aquella mujer había sufrido por la infidelidad de su marido, pero llegar a eso tenía que haber alguna razón suficiente, no es como si eso fuera cotidiano, algo demasiado terrible tenía que haber detrás de todo

El encendió el motor y arranco, me sentía terrible, algo había entre tanto de lo que había hablado con el que me tenía con la duda. Yo, Isabella ¿Que aria si eso sucediera en mi relación? No estaba de mas tomarlo como una probabilidad, la vida esta llena de sorpresas como para que yo estuviera a salvo de algo como aquello.

-Bella, estas muy pensativa, dejemos los problemas maritales de un lado, disfruta el viaje, puedo llevarla a donde quiera, los señores Black estaban en junta, mínimo tardan de dos a tres horas.

-Ok, usted lléveme a donde crea conveniente, quisiera conocer la ciudad

-A la orden-me dijo poniendo su mano en su frente y saludándome como militar.

La ciudad era preciosa, habían grandes construcciones, en su mayoría de piedra, esto era mas de lo que esperaba, aparte tenía a un buen guía, ya que en los lugares de mayor importancia paraba y me explicaba. Era tan sencillo hablar con él, las pláticas triviales tenían la gracia adecuada y la química entre los dos surgía de manera espontánea.

-Bueno mi querida Bella, luego seguiremos con el recorrido, hay que pasar por su hotel para que haga sus cosas y después iremos a la corporación Black.

-Muy bien Jared, vamos entonces

Arranco nuevamente y después de 15 minutos logramos llegar al hotel, era lujoso claro, aunque eso era lo de menos, lo que me traía inquieta era el costo, tenía dinero si, pero quizá no seria suficiente

-Umm.. ¿Que tan caro es este lugar?-pregunte una vez abajo

-Es uno de los mejores, y de mayor demanda, tiene suerte en que usted tenga influencia-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Esta demás decir el precio ¿Cierto?-pregunte y asintió-Jared, ¿Podrías llevarme a otro hotel?

-Que mas quisiera, pero el señor Black me dijo que de ninguna manera la dejara irse a otro hotel, puesto que la compañía pago los servicios.

-¿Todo esta pagado?-pregunte confundía a lo cual el solo asintió-woow, debo asumir que estas de guasa, vamos hombre deja de burlarte de mi y llévame a otro lugar-le dije a la vez que me daba media vuelta e iba a abrir la puerta del carro, pero el me paro.

-Señorita este es su hotel, disfrute su estancia, la acompaño

Lo mire atónita, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro al interior del lugar, adentro todo era un lujo, paramos en la recepción.

-¿Tiene reservación?-pregunto la recepcionista

-Si, esta a nombre de Isabella Swan de Cullen-le respondió él, mientras que ella tecleaba el nombre en la computadora.

-Ohh' señora Cullen, adelante aquí esta la tarjeta de su habitación, y bienvenida espero que la ciudad sea de su agrado-me dijo a la vez que me tendía un pequeño plástico color plateado

-Muchas gracias-le respondí tomando la tarjeta

-Vamos te llevo-me dijo Jared

Subimos en el elevador, que estaba hecho completamente de vidrio, dejando expuesto el interior del mismo, subimos al cuarto piso y salimos yéndonos por la derecha y después a un estrecho pasillo, al fondo había una puerta marcando con números dorados " 215 " pase la tarjeta por un costado e inmediatamente abrió.

-Bueno adelante, esta es su suite-me dijo Jared a un lado mío.

Avance al interior y sinceramente parecía la autentica replica de mi casa, tenía una barra, dos cuartos, una pequeña sala, la cocina y otra habitación que se encontraba cerrada. Las paredes estaban pintadas por un hermoso color chocolate, alfombras cafés y muebles blancos, todo estaba a tono

-Y bien ..-me dijo Jared esperando que pronunciara algo

-Esto es demasiado-le dije-el hotel, el servicio, todo

-Así es como la compañía trata a su gente de negocios

-Aun no tengo negocios con ellos, entonces todos los servicios no son para mi-le dije dando media vuelta para irme pero me detuvo

-Sean o no socios la compañía trata así a su gente, por eso es por lo que tiene buena reputación, los dueños son gente sencilla de alto rango pero para ellos esto es como una bienvenida-me explico-son gente gentil cosa que otros ni por asomo lo son, ellos tratan bien a todos por igual.

-Tengo que agradecerle

-Bueno Bella, te dejo, en 30 minutos ando por aquí para irnos, deben estar ansiosos por su llegada.

-Esta bien y muchas gracias Jared-le dije sonriendo

-De nada, y ya sabe 30 minutos-me dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Ahora estaba sola nuevamente, y todo aquello que en su momento había olvidado regreso, todos mis problemas, dudas e inseguridades. Me creía ante todos la perfecta mujer guerrera, capaz de detonar un tanque pero realmente era una mujer sensible como cualquier otra  
Tome mi celular y marque su numero, tenía tantas cosas que contarle...

-Hola ¿Bella?-me respondió del otro lado de la línea-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hola Edward, tengo tanto que contarte-le dije sonriendo-la compañía hasta el momento me ah estado tratando bien, tengo chofer, una suite en el hotel mas caro del lugar y bueno todos los servicios, ¿No es eso fantástico?

-Claro que lo es amor-me respondió-veo que te han tratado muy bien pero. .¿Podrías llamarme un poquito mas tarde? Estoy a punto de entrar a cirugía.

-Esta bien Edward yo te llamo-le dije

-Gracias amor eres espectacular-me respondió antes de colgar

Deje el celular sobre la barra y fui a echar un vistazo a la habitación, era grande y tenía un baño, salí y tome mi maleta, escogí un conjunto apropiado y me metí al baño

Era mas que obvio que esta ultima habitación no estaría mal, al fondo había una Tina y en una esquina una regadera, así que opte por usar la Tina, tenía que des estresarme. En donde se encontraba el lavamanos había una canastita llena de pequeños jabones de distintas formas, olores y colores.

El baño fue re componedor después del viaje y mi pequeña visita a distintos lugares, me coloque un pantalón de vestir ajustado, mi camisa a rayas y un saco, tenía que verme presentable. Arregle mi cabello en pequeños bucles y me puse tacones, algo que pocas veces ocupaba pero esta era la ocasión.

Termine y justamente el timbre sonó, seguramente ya habían pasado los 30 minutos y Jared había regresado. Camine y antes de abrir divise por el pórtico a Jared, abrí y sonrió

-Uff ..Estas hermosa-me dijo mirándome de la cabeza a los pies-de no ser que usted esta casada, comenzaría a coquetearle

Me sonroje de un color escarlata y comencé a abochornarme, algo poco inusual causado por otras personas ajenas a mi esposo. Sonreí, tenía que dejar de pensar un poquito en él, él no estaba ahora, así que ¿No quería llevar una vida de soltera por un rato?

-Olvidemos que soy Isabella de Cullen por un rato, tómame como Isabella Swan-le dije guiñándole un ojo-y gracias por el cumplido

-De nada, Bella-me dijo a la vez que besaba mi mano

-Solo no te pases-le advertí-voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos

Corrí a la habitación y tome mi bolsa, cuando llegue a la entrada él me seguía esperando. Me tomo de la mano y cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros, avanzamos y salimos tal y como habíamos entrado. Una vez abajo me ayudo a subirme al carro y el por su parte subió del lado del conductor

-Eh hablado con los señores Black y me dieron indicaciones de llevarla a cierto lugar, así que no se me espante-aviso antes de arrancar

El viaje fue un poco largo a mi parecer, aparco frente a un restaurant y me dijo que entrara preguntando por Jacob y Billy Black, y la camarera me guiaría a ellos y así lo hice.

-¿Tiene reservación señorita?

-Me están esperando los señores Black-le respondí

-Oh, seguro usted es la señora Cullen, adelante-me dijo guiándome al interior del lugar, paro frente a una mesa un poco alejada de cualquier curioso

Enfrente de mi habían dos hombres, uno que aparentaba a penas unos 28 años de tés bronceada de cabellos negros y otro ya canoso de la misma tés con aproximadamente 50 o 60 años, ambos estaban acompañados por una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años aparentemente embarazada

-Ella es Isabella-me presento la camarera-en un momento mando a una mesera para que tome vuestras ordenes- se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie

-Isabella, un gusto conocerla, soy Billy Black, gerente del corporativo Black-me saludo el sujeto canoso alzando su mano  
-El gusto es mío-le respondí respondiendo a su saludo

-Jacob Black, Sub-gerente un gusto-me saludo el hombre de cabellos negro alargándome su mano para que la tomase

-Isabella, un gusto-le dije a la vez que estrechaba su mano

-Leah de Black, administradora, un gusto Bella, ¿Puedo llamarte así?-pregunto de forma amable

-Claro, de hecho preferiría que así fuera-le respondí

Se paro sobre sus débiles piernas dejándome ver su voluptuoso estomago, realmente estaba embarazada, Jacob le ayudo y después avanzo hacia mi

-Bueno un gusto-me dijo a la vez que me daba un beso en la mejilla y me daba un abrazo-Bueno toma asiento Bella

-Si, gracias-le respondí

Las dos nos sentamos a la vez y después los dos Black se sentaron. Me sentía extraña, pero decidí ignorar ese sentimiento

-Bueno, te citamos aquí porque acabamos de terminar una junta y teníamos hambre aparte creímos que no has comido nada por el viaje-me dijo Billy

-Debes sentirte cansada Bella, pero te prometemos que esto será rápido y podrás regresar al hotel-me dijo Leah-por cierto, ¿Que tal el servicio de transporte y el hotel?

-Todo va bien, Jared ah sido muy amable y el hotel es perfecto, agradezco que lo hallan hecho-le respondí-gracias por el detalle

-No es nada, es nuestra bienvenida-me respondió esta vez Jacob

-Bueno toma una carta y ordena lo que quieras, todo corre por nuestra cuenta-me dijo Leah en tono maternal

-No, es suficiente con el transporte y el hotel-le respondí

-Bella, ya te explique que eso fue a cuenta de la compañía, la comida es a nuestra cuenta-me respondió

-Tu pide-me dijo Jacob

-Bueno, gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer-me dijo Jacob

Minutos después de haberle echado un ojo a la carta llego la mesera, y pedí unos raviolis. Después ellos ordenaron y la mesera se retiro

-¿Y que tal la ciudad?-pregunto Leah

-Preciosa, sin duda la mejor que eh visitado

-Eso me agrada, y sabes me gustaría que me explicaras el proyecto pero estoy cansada y hambrienta, el tema puede esperar-me dijo regalándome una enorme sonrisa

Todos eran demasiado amables, pronto llego la mesera y entre risas y platicas triviales el tiempo dejo de ser eterno. Cuando acabamos cada quien se fue por su lado. Jared ya me esperaba por lo que corrí hacia el auto, estaba cansada y un poco mareada

-¿Que tal la cena?-pregunto ya arrancando

-Bien, son buenas personas-le respondí

-Te lo dije

Siguió manejando y cuando al fin llegamos no podía pararme por mi misma, así que Jared me ayudo a ir a mi suite

-¿donde te dejo?- pregunto una vez estuvimos adentro

-A la habitación, por favor-le respondí

Caminamos hasta allí y me recostó. De pronto cayó sobre mi, su peso estaba sobre mi cuerpo, sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi, poco a poco sentí como se acercaba a mi y suavemente sus labios rozaron los míos.

Gire mi cabeza a otra dirección, no iba a engañar a Edward, a pesar de todo él no lo merecía

-Lo siento-me dijo a la ves que se incorporaba-eh de irme

Aquello ahora resultaba incomodo, escuche el portazo desde afuera y suspire, las cosas no mejoraban, pero mañana seria otro día, y esto debería de cambiar.

* * *

_**¿Merezco Review's?**_

Hola! Sí, esta vez no tengo justificación, ya hace creo una semana o si no es que más que le envie la historia a Monica pero, habia estado ocupada, queria actualizar el 24 pero me fue imposible puesto que estuve en el hospital porque me torci el pie, [Me resbale por culpa de una de esas bolitas naranjas que se le hecha al ponche, no se como se llame] y aparte estaba en otro lado, y allí aun no hay internet.

El punto es que quiero disculparme, mañana, espero poder tener el prologo de dos nuevas historias :3 No eh perdido el tiempo nadamas, si no que estoy creando nuevas, y saben , hoy 31 de Diciembre cumplo un año en FF. Es realmente emocionante saber que un año, llegando a sus pantallas y sacandoles una que otra sonrisa o lagrima :3 Hace un año empece con mi primer historia [Entre la verdad y el engaño] Y ahora creo que ya voy con la sexta

En fin, a todas mis lectoras y lectores les deseo una feliz navidad [Atrasado] y un feliz año nuevo. Que en su familia reine la paz y armonia, que este sea uno de los mejores años, y que se realicen :D

_Agradecimientos a __**isafortu**__, __**AmberCullenMasen**__, __**ZiinthiiaCullen**__, __**LoreMolina**__, __**Abigail Robsten Cullen**__, __**Robmy**__, __**Tellus**__, __**rocio 16 swan**__, __**DELIA CULLEN**__ && a __**janalez**__ Por su apollo incondicional en mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlas, y saber que les gusta la historia :)_

_Agradecimientos de fin de año y como mi primer año, a mis incondicionales lectoras de mis historias ya conccluidas :3_

___ Entre la verdad y el engaño_

_- janalez_

_- Maya Cullen Masen_

_- LoreMolina_

_- chico cj seddie_

_- GNO Shantal_

****___Todo por una herencia_

_- janalez_

_¡Gracias por todo chicas y chico!_

Con mucho cariño y amor les mando un besote junto con un abrazo así super grande!

_**Anita Stew Patt..**_

_**¡Feliz año 2O13!**_


End file.
